80th Annual Hunger Games (SYOT filled!)
by Albi1
Summary: The next 80th Hunger Games, each district is required to send 3 tributes to the games. And 3 tributes will become winners! Which tributes will win, and will the Gamemaker live after every past one has died after the games? (Tribute slots are full!)
1. Prologue

**Hi! I'm currently writing a Hunger Games fanfic (obviously) And it gonna be a SYOT! Whooo!**

**So this is how I'm gonna do it, I'll post the requirements that have to be pmed to me on my profile. Please don't send it in a review, well, only if you don't have account, then I'll understand. So I need tributes for all districts, but only two tributes from district 10 as I have my own female tribute from there. Don't worry, I won't play favourites with her. I already have plans with her, and yeah. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

80th Annual Hunger Games

Chapter One – The Captiol

Gamemaker's POV

I just got promoted to be the Gamemaker after the last one quit because he thought the games where barbaric then disappear. I believe he was murdered. I really didn't want this job. I don't want to mess up. The president was getting ready to read out the card, the twist of the upcoming Hunger Games. I was nervous.

"Corrine, are you listening?" Someone elbowed me. Everyone knew who I was, but I didn't know anyone. Not one name.

I nodded and focused on the President, who just walked up to the microphone.

He cleared his throat, "Attention, ladies and gentlemen of Padem. The next 80th annual Hunger Games begins in only a short time, and the card has yet to be read," he pulled out a gold envelope and took out the yellow card within it. Here it is, the moment I've been waiting for, how I'll carry out the games, "this year's Games will require three tributes from each district and for the first time ever in the Hunger Games, will allow three winners,"

Thirty-six tributes, for sure twenty-four males and females. Only three winners.

"Good luck, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor," The screen went black.

I still couldn't believe it. Thirty children are going to fight each other to the death. And the arena we have planned is barbaric along with the whole idea of the Games.

I stood up and walked out of the room without a word, no one said anything to me. I went out the balcony that looked out to the Captiol. I looked up to the sky, it was sunset; it was beautiful.

"Good luck tributes of the 80th Hunger Games, and I pray, may the odd be ever in your favor," I whispered. In one short month, the Games will begin.

* * *

**So! Please submit your tributes to me! And how the reapings are gonna work for this. One man and woman will be selecting, then in a mixed gender, one man or woman will be selected. so a district could end up sending two males or two females to the games. But will automatically send one of each gender. Wanted to do something different.**


	2. Tributes

**Tributes!**

**District One**

Dash Barelle 17

Dazzle Barelle 16

Emerald Bellatrix 14

**District Two**

Zeus Naverick 16

Sadameena (Sadie or Ena) Crescent 18

Nirall Harper 16

**District Three**

Fred McKenize 16

Sequoia Morrell 14

Lynx "Nixxie" Keela 13

**District Four**

Struve Herriot 15

Ariel Sevina 17

Esme Reynolds 17

**District Five**

Jackson Link 12

Lucia 14 (Didn't get last name)

Eloisa (goes by 'Lou sometimes) Chamber 15

**District Six**

Durham Nicce 17

Gliese Rollo 16

Ezekiel "Zeke" Felan 17

**District Seven**

Fir Baxwoll 17

Avery "Ave" McNore 18

Ashlyn Lodden 18

**District Eight**

Martial Ivory 16

Rita Clarkstine 16

Briar Jardine 17

**District Nine**

Konan (Ko) Adams 12

Sammantha Kindle 16

Alex Blane 17

**District Ten**

Ostro Galloway 17

Emma Lorraine 17

Talon Combe 13

**District Eleven**

Kern Whishart 17

Mizar Perthshire 14

Dana Ferris 12

**District Twelve**

Magnus Flamsteed 16

Ember Forer 14

Malik Broker 16

* * *

**_Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, the tributes of the 80th annual Hunger Games!_**

**_I had to create the last 10 tributes, wont be much detail on them though. haha. But Thank you to you all who sent into tributes, I'm super lazy right now so I won't name users, but I'm sure you know who you are and I thank you so much! So the next twelve chapter will be reapings, I'm gonna focus on just one tribute in each district, like in their POV, after the reapings, chapter 13 to 24 will cover each district in ceremonies, training score and interview and then at the end of each chapter, the focused tribute will be entering the arena. And the book cover for this story is the arena I've created for the story! Interviews will have the three tributes POV though!_**

**_So, after the bloodbath, the remaining tributes will need sponsers, correct? Well, they are you, the readers. When a tribute that you really like gets hurt, you can comment to send gifts to said tribute at the end of the chapter. And I may just give it to the tribute(s) The more liked the tribute, the higher chance of winning, as Haymitch said, to survive, you get people to like you._**

**_After 24 chapters, let the games begin! _**

**_And may the odd be ever in your favor!_**


End file.
